Nick Wilde and the Straw Hat
by SamPD2
Summary: A sly fox has a special gift for his special bunny.


Nick sighed as he felt the breeze course through his fur.

" _This is the life. Most definitely the life."_ He thought to himself, cracking an eye open to look at the scene before him.

The sun was shining brightly on the endless wheat fields of Bunnyburrow, the golden stalks high in the air waiting to be harvested by their eager recipients. The sky had an ample amount of clouds blanketing the sky, yet every so often a window around a few minute intervals allowed the rays of the sun to cut through it. When such happened, the brilliant rays illuminated the landscape. He could feel the small heatwave hitting the old town, but the temperature itself was more than tolerable for the most part. He tipped his straw hat down as the sun shone into his eyes. Lucky for him the old oak tree he was sitting under did most of the work, providing good shade for such a lazy day.

Speaking of lazy, he look down the doe sitting down on his lap. The bunny was resting contently against his chest, only stirring when the sun's rays cast their gaze upon the couple. Nick scratched her ears, earning what he knew to be a groan of pleasure in response. Judy always did like when those claws of his massaged the muscles of those oh so sensitive ears. 

" _Hehe, bunnies. Always so cuddly. What in the world did I do to deserve such a fantastic bunny?"_

The renard shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position when his bunny opened her amethyst eyes. Oh those such brilliant eyes that shined ready happiness. Oh so ever ready and eager to do her part. Oh so ever doting as her gaze pierced Nick's soul.

"Something the matter Carrots?"

"Oh nothing much Nick. Just getting more comfortable with my fox." She sighed, nuzzling Nick's neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Have to say Judy, I actually kinda like this. I mean, kicking back to relax after all our time on the force for what, three years now?"

"Four. Don't tell me you forgot your graduation anniversary Nick." Said fox smirked, taking pleasure at the little scowl his bunny wore upon her muzzle.

"What can I say Carrots? I don't keep track of such things."

"Oh?" She said, slipping her paw behind him. "Then what is _this_ then?" She pulled out a little, unassuming box. Nick said nothing, content to bask in the silence that followed.

"Well Nick? What is it?" Nick sighed, slowly getting up from his resting position. Judy likewise got off as she looked at her fox expectantly. Nick slowly took the box from Judy's hands, then crouched down on a knee.

Slowly, he cracked open the box. Judy's eyes widened.

"Nick, is that-"

"It is." Nick looked at the bunny before her dead in the eyes. He gulped, heart beating faster. It took a damn long time to find this particular piece of amethyst. Normally such a rare mineral could be found in the higher elevations of the Rain Forest district of Zootopia, being a surprisingly common mineral with a large mine to boot. However, the amethyst he held before Judy was a special one indeed. One only found in the great peaks of the Siberian tundra. Such was difficult to excavate for a variety of reasons, as such it commanded a high price for just the flawed crystals. The one in his paw… Well, he would feel the bite to his bank account for quite some time with his small salary, not counting the money being saved from his days as a hustler. But for the one who stood before him, it was worth every penny.

Nick took a breath in and looked at his beloved… Was it just him or was there something in his eye?

"Judy, will you marry me?"

Nick stood there, waiting for a response. As the seconds ticked on, Nick felt his heart beat faster. His breath hitched in his throat as a frown found its way to the bunny's face.

" _Oh no, does she not like it? I mean, I made sure the ring was perfect. Did I miss something, did I-_ " He did not get to finish his thoughts as a grey colored blur smashed into him, taking him in a fiery kiss. For a moment, they stood there as Judy slowly worked her tongue around his. Then pulled out agonizingly slow. Judy looked at him, love vibrantly pooling in her eyes as she took his paws into her own.

"Of course I will you dumb fox." Nick's heart leaped for joy as Judy lips once again crashed into his own, ring forgotten as it tumbled from his grasp. For what seemed like eternity, both embraced each other in a way that could not be broken. No amount of strength could pull apart the bond that they each shared. No amount of hardship would break the link that they had with each other. No amount of loss would break them apart. Only forever solidify their bond with each other.

Slowly, both released themselves from their passionate embrace. Judy smiled as she kicked the box into her paws and slipped the ring on to her finger. She then turned to Nick, an image of utter purity gracing his presence.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Judy."

Both sighed in content as they hugged each other before parting. It was only then Nick noticed the smirk on Judy's face.

"What?"

"Look at your left paw."

He did. On his ring finger, was a sharply cut emerald that shined brightly in the sunlight that it was almost blinding. He looked back at the rabbit before him.

"Clever bunny."

"Dumb fox."

Nick chuckled. Judy let out a yelp as he hoisted her into his arms. Nick stared into Judy's eyes with all the love he could muster. Neither said anything for a moment as they kissed once more.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Judy, but you have made me the happiest fox in all of Zootopia."

"And you have made me the happiest bunny in Zootopia. Guess we have something in common huh?"

"So we do. So we do." With that, they sat back down into a restful embrace. Tomorrow their future lay ahead of them, and Nick knew in his heart as he looked out into the horizon, that great things lay ahead for the both of them.


End file.
